


Earnest Proposals

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Our wedding will be beautiful," Yuto sighs blearily as he leans further into Keito's side, his seventh glass of champagne tilting dangerously between his fingers.</i><br/><b>warnings:</b> A lot of drinking and people doing silly things while intoxicated are involved in this fic; if that might be upsetting to you, please read with caution!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earnest Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but this is yet another Americaverse fic! This time, it's set a bit in the future. Originally written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!
> 
> **Previous Americaverse fics:** [Ready](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/523443.html) (Hikaru/Inoo), [The Start of Something New](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/151213.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [Engaged](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/231624.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [あけまして](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/524618.html) (Yamada/Chinen), [Lucky](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/528141.html) (Yuto//Keito), [Prism](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/550093.html) (Yamada/Chinen), [Wake up and smell the coffee](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/157047.html) (Yuto/Keito)

"Our wedding will be beautiful," Yuto sighs blearily as he leans further into Keito's side, his seventh glass of champagne tilting dangerously between his fingers. Keito isn't exactly sober either, but he makes a clumsy move to catch the glass from where Yuto is about to dump it all over the table, but Yuto only laughs, straightening his wrist and blinking at the drink for a moment before bringing it to his lips and finishing it off. Keito laughs too; it's easy to feel happy and carefree here and now, not only because of the alcohol, but because they've spent the day celebrating Kei and Hikaru's wedding, and what could be happier than seeing two of your best friends making one another happier than ever? Keito may have cried a little during the ceremony; sure, it was characteristically hipstery that they'd chosen to hold it in an event space made from a refurbished barn, complete with wooden tables and chairs and decorated with hand-folded origami attached to Christmas lights, but regardless of how silly Hikaru's usual rhetoric was, there was no way to argue that everything about the smiles on his and Kei's faces were anything but genuine and authentic. 

It made Keito want to contemplate the meaning of love and friendship and everything else that he'd mostly taken for granted over his past twenty-four years of admittedly privileged life, but soon enough, the ceremony was over, and after Kei and Hikaru performed a duet they'd written on the piano and guitar, respectively, there was food and music and dancing, and Keito's serious thoughts gave way to conversation and laughter and the sheer joy that came along with it all. By the end of the day, it feels like he's talked with everyone and danced with almost as many; Yuto had dragged him out onto the floor despite his reservations at first, and then Yuri had dragged him away until he was commandeered by Daiki, and then finally pulled into a dance with Kei, who told him he wasn't allowed to say no to the 'bride,' and tugged him back onto the dance floor before Keito could argue. And sure, Keito is a pretty embarrassingly bad dancer, but today isn't about that, and it was fun to let go, to enjoy himself because Kei and Hikaru wanted their friends to enjoy themselves on their special day, and that was reason enough. 

But now, several hours and several glasses of champagne later, Keito is exhausted and content, happy to simply sit at the table with Yuto pressed against him. Kei and Hikaru are still out on the floor, arms wrapped around one another as they rock back and forth to the pop ballad that Kei seems to have forced Hikaru to allow to be played despite its mainstream appeal, and despite how embarrassed Keito knows he'd be if it were him, he can't help but feel like he could sit here and watch their happiness for hours. He's sure the others would feel the same way if they were in his position, but he's pretty sure he saw Yuri and Ryosuke duck outside to "get some air," fifteen minutes ago, and Kota and Yuya appear to be passed out against one another at their table, a wide array of champagne glasses cluttered around them. Tomorrow, they'll all go back to the city together while Kei and Hikaru stay with Kei's parents here in upstate New York for another day before heading out on their honeymoon, but for right now, Keito's happy to just be here with Yuto. 

But then, "Our wedding will be beautiful," Yuto slurs, and once his champagne glass is out of danger, Keito blinks at him. For his part, Yuto is grinning at him, flushed and clearly drunk but earnest all the same, and when Keito doesn't say anything for a moment, Yuto leans in to kiss him briefly before adding, "It's gonna be soooo perfect." 

"Our wedding?" Keito finally asks belatedly, feeling his own face heat up just at the thought. It's true that he and Yuto have been together for more than five years now, but despite that they've talked about their feelings and how serious they are about their relationship at some length, they haven't really discussed taking any sort of legal steps to stay together beyond occasionally bringing up that, once Yuto's roommate eventually marries his boyfriend and moves out, they might like to cosign their own lease. It's not that Keito wouldn't necessarily _like_ to get married (though he does sort of worry that his dad would insist that it be done in England, in a church, because American weddings aren't "proper" enough), but because they've never talked about it, Yuto bringing it up suddenly is, well, kind of a surprise. 

Yuto blinks at him for a moment, as if it's just occurred to him that springing this topic at random might catch Keito off guard, and Keito blinks back at him, unsure what's going through Yuto's head. Neither of them are currently in top form after all the celebrating and drinking they've been doing, and Keito is about to just let it drop and lean on Yuto again and possibly fall asleep before Daiki or someone comes to find them and make them go back to the hotel when suddenly, Yuto stands up so abruptly that he nearly sends Keito tumbling to the floor. "Wha--?" Keito asks, not particularly eloquently, as Yuto drops to one knee on the ground in front of him, holding out a napkin ring to him and grinning as if he's just won the lottery. 

"Marry me?" Yuto blurts, beaming up at Keito, and Keito isn't sure if he's serious or joking or too drunk to know the difference, but Keito isn't exactly sober himself. He wants to laugh, or at least tease Yuto in response, but somehow, all that comes out of his mouth is, "Bloody hell--" and then somehow, they're both on the ground and he's kissing Yuto like he has any idea what on earth is going on. 

Tomorrow, they're probably going to regret this, or at least, they're never going to hear the end of it if any of their friends saw Yuto proposing with table settings and Keito responding by making out with Yuto on the ground at Kei and Hikaru's wedding, but for now, Keito could care less. It's not exactly like they're being disruptive, and if nothing else, Kei and Hikaru are definitely too wrapped up in one another to notice. And well, maybe this will amount to nothing, and maybe they're both too drunk to have any idea what they're doing… but maybe, Keito thinks, just maybe, in the near future, there will be another wedding on the horizon.


End file.
